Blacksmith ops
by MaverickThePony
Summary: Nails finally returns to Ponyville and it seems like he is back for good now. Now, he just has to adjust to life in Ponyville. If only he could keep from getting into trouble. Sequel to We Were Soldiers and fifth story in The Price of Harmony series.
1. Chapter 1

Blacksmith Ops chapter 1

Ok, this story is going to be a little different than what I originally intended. Originally, this one collection of stories was going to be around 19 separate stories but I jumped the gun and quickly discovered that I did not have enough for each to be a separate story. So, I decided to release each story as chapters in one big collection which brings me to my next topic, chapter names. Because the chapters were originally supposed to be individual stories I came up with titles for each one. So, I want to keep them separate even though they are all linear in time. Although, according to the Doctor, time isn't in a line it's more of a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff... Why the hell am I rambling? Anyway, I will release the stories with their original names except if there is a split between two places in a story I will use a part 1, part 2 method. Very similar to The Godfather series... OK! Now that I have already lost around 75% of all the readers I would get, let's start the story!

Wedding Crashers

Even though his dream day had started off as a disaster, Shining Armor was still trying to make the best of the wedding. After the invasion of the Changelings and all he was still enjoying the small talk that came with the wedding.

"Sir!" came a voice from behind Shining Armor. He turned around to see a member of the reserve guard that had been called upon for the wedding and defense of Canterlot. This particular guard had been stationed at the front gate.

"Yes?" replied Shining Armor.

"The guards at the front gate are having difficulty with a stallion. He is trying to demand access to the castle and we are having difficulty in speaking with him. We request back up in the form of a veteran member of the guard."

"I thought all our problems were over with." said Shining Armor as he scanned the yard for a member of the royal guard he could send. "Vice-Captain Lance!" he shouted towards one of his veterans. The unicorn Vice Captain quickly made his way towards Shining Armor.

"Yes sir?" said Silver Lance when he reached the captain.

"I need you to go assist with the guards at the front gate. Apparently they are having trouble with a pony." said Shining Armor.

"Yes sir." responded Vice Captain Lance who walked out with the other guard towards the gate. Twilight had taken notice of this and walked over to her brother.

"Is everything ok?" asked Twilight.

"It's nothing Twilly, really, just a little problem at the front gate." said Shining Armor.

"Ok." said Twilight as she looked over at Cadence, "I can't believe that you two are married!"

"I know right lil sis? It's like a dream come true." said Shining Armor.

"Well," said Twilight in an almost sarcastic voice, "your dream came with a little nightmare didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess your right Twilly." responded Shining Armor. The two talked for a few minutes until Shining Armor felt a hoof tap his shoulder. He turned around to find Vice Captain Silver Lance standing behind him with his helmet levitating by his side.

"Is there a problem Vice Captain?" asked Shining Armor.

"With all due respect Captain." said Silver Lance as he thrust his helmet into Shining Armor's chest. "Up yours." and with that, Silver Lance stormed out of the room.

"What was that all about?" said Shining Armor.

"Did you say that a pony was causing problems at the front gate?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, but I don't know what would drive Silver Lance to do that." responded Shining Armor.

"I do, there's only one pony in the world that can drive someone that crazy." Twilight said as she turned around, "Rainbow Dash!" she shouted to her friend across the room who had been talking to Applejack. Rainbow Dash turned towards Twilight. "He's-" a shout from outside the room interrupted Twilight.

A royal guard could be heard shouting get away from there before the twin doors burst open revealing a stallion with a griffon claw armed with knives and a gun at his side standing in the open doorway.

"I'm back!" said the unmistakable voice of Nails as he walked into the hall. Rainbow Dash smiled and tried to run up to him until she was stopped by the royal guard as they attempted to surround Nails. Nails started counting. "Only eight guards? I expected better." said Nails in a sarcastic voice.

"You're under arrest for assaulting a member of the royal guard and for having weapons inside of the royal castle." said Shining Armor.

"Uh, hey Captain." said Twilight.

"Not now Twilight." said Shining Armor.

"Let me address both of those statements individually. First of all, I never assaulted anypony. I just scared the shit out of them. Second of all, I have brought weapons here before and never got stopped even when I was talking to Princess Celestia."

"Why were you talking to Princess Celestia?" asked Shining Armor suddenly curious about what this pony could offer the Princess.

"Maybe because I saved the ass of everything here in Equestria twice. I just got back from my third time doing so." said Nails, "Now, I got sand in places it shouldn't be and I am tired. I spent a night without sleep and there are a few ponies I need to talk to. Now, stand down before you fall down." said Nails as he reached for his revolver.

"What's going on here?" asked Celestia as she walked up to the scene. She stopped as soon as she saw Nails. "Oh, it's you Nails, once again causing problems with the guard I see."

"They started it." said Nails as his hand retracted from his gun. "I'm pleased to report that the entire mission was a success. All threats have been neutralized and we shouldn't have any trouble for a long time."

"That's good to hear." said Princess Celestia, "Now, I'm certain you would like to spend time with your friends."

"If your lovely captain would so oblige me." said Nails in a sarcastic voice.

Shining Armor snorted in disapproval, Celestia eyed Nails before turning to Shining Armor. "He's fine; he just probably hasn't had time to get settled."

"Fine then. Stand down." said Shining Armor as he looked at Nails. He already didn't like him, but he was filled with surprise when Twilight and the other elements of Harmony rushed forward to greet him.

The guard broke away and Rainbow Dash took her chance and darted ahead to greet Nails. She had missed him for the entire month and now he was back and wouldn't be going anywhere for a long time hopefully. "Nails!" she shouted as she got close. Nails saw her and caught her in a hug as she reached him.

"I missed you Rainbow." said Nails as he looked at her.

"I'm glad you're back." said Rainbow Dash as she resumed the hug.

"Oh, you have no idea how glad I am to be back. One month with only griffons for company, the occasional visit from Whiskey was not enough. Especially considering that we spent most of the time travelling." said Nails.

"Well, you're home now, that's all that matters." said Rainbow Dash.

"Didn't get the welcome I was hoping for though." said Nails jokingly.

"Well, that's partly your fault." said Twilight, "Walking into a royal wedding with knives and a gun strapped to you is not the best first impression to make."

"Well, I didn't know if my house was finished yet, so I didn't know if I could put these anywhere. Plus, I didn't know that there was a wedding going on." said Nails.

"Well, yer home's finished now, they added on a kitchen to it so yah don't have to cook outside anymore." said Applejack.

"That's nice," said Nails, "Now, who's the lucky colt and mare?"

"My brother." said Twilight. Nails looked at her funny.

"You have a brother?" asked Nails.

"Ya, he's Mr. Captain back there." responded Twilight.

Nails looked back at Shining Armor, "Really?" he asked again.

"Yes, really Nails." Twilight said again.

"Well then, I should go congratulate him." said Nails who without another word began walking over towards Shining Armor.

"Does he ever think anything through?" asked Rarity.

"Sadly, he does." said Rainbow Dash, "But that's never stopped him before, has it?"

"No," said Twilight, "no it hasn't."

Shining Armor turned around to see the pony that had been causing so much trouble walking straight towards him. "What do you want now?"

"Calm down," said Nails, "I just wanted to congratulate you on your wedding."

"Oh, well um, thanks." said Shining Armor unsure what to make of this sudden kindness. "Um, who exactly are you though? In one day you made a member of the royal guard quit, you almost got arrested, and you were saved by the ruler of Equestria. Who are you?"

"Who am I?" said Nails, "I'm the nightmare of many, savior of a country and the best damn shot in the world. I'm Equestrian Special Forces. The name's Nails and I don't think you want to be on my bad side." responded Nails.

Shining Armor's mouth dropped open. A real Black Stallion? He thought they had died off. "I thought that all of Special Forces were dead?" he asked.

"You thought wrong. Special Forces were designed so that we never existed." said Nails.

"Well, you aren't doing a good job keeping it that way." responded Shining Armor.

"We're disbanded now, it doesn't matter what ponies know about a group that doesn't exist anymore right?" said Nails.

"I guess you're right." said Shining Armor.

"I tell you I'm going to miss it though." said Nails.

"Well, there were others weren't there?" asked Shining Armor, "You still have other soldiers you can relate to and talk to."

"She didn't tell you did she?" said Nails.

"Who? Tell me what?" said Shining Armor.

"There's a difference between your guard and Special Forces. In Special Forces the good guys lose too. I'm the only one left out of the entirety of Special Forces."

Shining Armor couldn't believe what he was hearing. "For how long?" asked Shining Armor.

"Oh, I don't know, let me think." said Nails, "It was about a few months ago, before my first time to Forshan was over."

"I feel sorry for you." said Shining Armor.

"Don't." responded Nails, "If I had wanted you to feel sorry for me I would have brought the topic up. You did that. Besides, it's your wedding! You shouldn't have any regrets, like I always say... Ummm... Hmmm..."

"What do you always say?" asked Shining Armor.

"Well, it's usually along the lines of 'Surprise motherfucker' but I don't think that fits the situation right now." said Nails, "Tell you what, I'll get back to you on that one before the night is over. Sound good?"

"Hehe, alright." said Shining Armor, "Well, I don't want to take you away from your friends. I hope you enjoy the wedding."

"It's not mine to enjoy." said Nails as he walked back to a shocked looking Rainbow Dash and Twilight. "Close your mouths before I start shooting the flies trying to get in." he said.

"How do you do it?" asked Twilight.

"Do what?" said Nails with a sarcastic smile.

"That! Make friends with your enemies!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Well, there are two possibilities. Number one is that I brain washed him but I'm pretty sure I didn't do that. Number two is that I'm really observant and can pick up on subtle details easily and create an idea of what to say to them and what not to say." said Nails, "I think number two is the more likely choice."

"Ah can't really decide if ahm glad you're back er not." said Applejack.

"Well, I can promise you this. I'm going to be here for a while." said Nails.


	2. Wedding Crashers Part 2

Wedding Crashers Part 2

Nails walked around the wedding while Rainbow Dash walked right next to him. Although he had not been invited to this wedding he was making the best of his time as a guest. He had talked to Shining Armor since their last conversation and had been told he could stay. As long as no more members of the Royal Guard quit or he didn't threaten anypony. To be honest he didn't know why he was walking around, he knew where the ponies he knew were at. He knew he wouldn't meet anypony considering that even though Princess Celestia had allowed him to store his weapons in a storage locker for the guard he knew that nopony would approach him. He could see it in the eyes of everypony around him.

"Did you see my Sonic Rainboom?" asked Rainbow Dash excitedly.

"Ya," said Nails, "I saw it while I was having trouble with the guard. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"Aww, thanks." Said Rainbow Dash, "To be honest I was thinking of you when I did it."

"Really? What were you thinking about me for?" asked Nails.

"Well, I thought you were still in Forshan so I wanted to make it as big as possible in case you could see it." Rainbow Dash said with a slight blush.

"I see you doing that." Nails said.

"Please don't tell my friends. You don't want to embarrass me do you?" said Rainbow Dash with a hint of hostility in her voice.

"Of course not," said Nails, "besides, blackmailing is much more effective." Nails said as he quickly tensed up. As expected a hoof found its way into his side, but since he had flexed the muscle had completely absorbed the blow and he barely felt anything. He started to laugh but it was too late before he realized his mistake. His laughing caused him to relax his muscles and he felt a hoof make its way into his side. "Ooof!" he exclaimed as the wind got knocked out of him. "Wasn't ready for that one." He said in a raspy voice.

"Sorry! Did I hit you too hard?" asked Rainbow Dash who was suddenly worried about what she could have done. Nails shook his head.

"No, just knocked the wind out of me." He said, "Give me a few seconds to catch my breath." Nails took a few deep breaths before finally letting some air out. "That's better." He said as his voice returned to normal. Rainbow Dash started laughing and it wasn't long until Nails joined her. A few ponies turned to stare, wondering what the two could be laughing at. When they finally finished laughing Rainbow Dash turned to Nails.

"Why don't we head back to find the others?" suggested Rainbow Dash.

"Good idea." Said Nails. The two made their way out of the room they were in to try and locate the rest of their friends. They talked about different things on the way with Nails asking most of the questions. He was curious to find out how much had changed since his last time in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash tried to convince him that not much had changed, after all a month wasn't that long, but Nails kept saying that a month was a long time. He said that he had completely eliminated the threats to Equestria within a month so surely in a town that always has something going wrong such as Ponyville had to have gone through some changes while he was gone. Rainbow Dash finally did remember that there had been talk that a training gym was being planned in Ponyville but it was only a rumor.

"A training gym?" Nails asked, "Even if it doesn't happen that gives me a few ideas about things I can do once I get the workshop up and running again. I can still remember a few of the designs we had for weights in our training that were very good for you to do lifts with. Who knows? Maybe the idea would take off and Ponyville would end up with a gym anyway." Rainbow Dash shook her head. "What?" he asked.

"I never saw you as the kind of pony that would do that sort of thing you know? Plan out a business, I thought you would be more of the type who would just do things as they come." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, you've been with me to Forshan twice, you've been a part of my secrets twice. You should know by now that I always plan everything out." Nails said, "Hell, I know where I'm going to suggest we take a break on our walk home."

"Walk?" asked Rainbow Dash, "Aren't you going to take the train with us?"

"Son of a bitch." Nails said. "I forgot about that damn train. Well, never been on the side of engines, at least not since what happened in Forshan."

"What happened in Forshan?" asked Rainbow Dash unsure if she really wanted to know.

"Some idiots named Flim and Flam sold plans for an engine to Forshan spies. They could have cost us the entire war because of that mistake." Said Nails. Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped after he had said this. "What did I say this time?" asked Nails.

"Flim and Flam came to Ponyville and almost ran Applejack and her family out of business!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"You're kidding." Nails said, "You mean to say that I have more than one reason to kill them if I ever see them? My day just keeps getting better and better."

"There they are." Said Rainbow Dash as their friends came into view. Rarity seemed to be missing though. "I wonder where Rarity is at?" she thought out loud.

"I bet you twenty bits that she's flirting with some of the richer families that attended." Said Nails.

"I am not going to take that bet because that is probably where she's at." Rainbow Dash said with a slight chuckle.

"Smart." Nails said as they approached the others.

"Well, if it ain't Nails and Rainbow." Applejack said being the first one to notice the two, "Where have you two been?" she asked.

"Oh, just walking around." Responded Rainbow Dash, "Talking mostly."

"Sure, _talking_." Applejack said sarcastically.

"Applejack!" exclaimed Twilight, "They haven't seen each other in a month! They have a lot of catching up to do so I'm sure they didn't do anything bad."

"I promise we didn't do anything." Nails said.

"Where's Rarity?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"She went to go _mingle_ with the upper class of Canterlot." Applejack said.

"Told ya." Said Nails leaning towards Rainbow Dash.

"I never denied it did I?" Rainbow Dash responded to him.

"So what are you all talking about?" Nails asked.

"We were just talking about those meanie changelings that almost ruined the wedding!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie. Twilight and Applejack glared at her. "What?" she asked the two of them.

"Oh, um… I don't think we were supposed to let Nails know about that because he might overreact." Fluttershy said.

"It's ok." Nails responded, "I already knew about that."

"How?" asked Twilight before her gaze fell on Rainbow Dash. "We never told you that we were keeping it a secret so I bet you told him didn't you! I thought you would have had better common sense than to tell Nails!"

"I didn't tell him anything!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. "I mean, if he had asked I probably would have but I didn't think to bring it up!"

"I saw them." Nails said trying to take the blame from Rainbow Dash.

"How?" Twilight exclaimed.

"You have to remember Twilight, my senses were designed for altitude, I just lack the means to achieve it." Said Nails as he shook his midsection indicating that he had meant wings.

"Oh, right." Twilight said rubbing her mane, "I sometimes forget that you're-"

"Part griffon? You aren't the first Twilight and I guarantee that you won't be the last. A member from my Special Forces team forgot about that once." Nails said.

"Really?" asked Pinkie Pie, "that's the last pony I would think would forget that you were part griffon. I mean really all they have to do is look at your claw and they can instantly remember. Plus you have that kind of griffony feel to you. Hey that's a fun word to say griffony! I'll have to add that to my list of favorite words! Pickle barrel, Kumquat, and griffony! Maybe I should make a book about fun words to say! Although I guess griffony isn't a real word exactly." Pinkie Pie took a deep breath.

Nails found this the perfect chance to lean in towards Rainbow Dash "Finally stopped talk-"

"Maybe I could get it made into a real word! The princess is here so I bet I could get her to make it a real word. I will be back really soon Bye!" and with that Pinkie Pie was gone in a moment.

Nails could only stare at where Pinkie Pie had just been. "I have seen some crazy shit in my life…. But I think Pinkie Pie takes the cake on the craziest."

"Don't tell her that or she may start talking about cakes." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Point taken and stored at the most prominent point in my mind. Never mention anything to Pinkie Pie that can be used as a weapon against you." Said Nails, "Now how can I talk to her?"

Everypony started laughing at this; they talked for the rest of the night until the wedding started to come to a close. All of them including Nails congratulated Shining Armor one last time before heading out to the train station where they found Rarity already waiting there.

"What happened to you?" asked Twilight.

"Oh, it's just the nerve of some of those Canterlot ponies. They think they are so superior to others." Rarity responded. "I came here after I realized there was no point in staying further figuring you would be here waiting for me. I see that you obviously found a reason to stay longer."

"We started talking about things and we lost track of time." Twilight responded.

"Well, it's no matter. The train shall be leaving soon so we might as well get on. Nails, did you get a ticket?" Rarity asked.

"Nah, I'm going to walk back to Ponyville. I guess you six will get there before me so I may not see you until later."

"Good-bye!" said the five as they walked onto the train. Rainbow Dash stayed behind though. Applejack noticed this and smirked a little.

"Keep it short you two lovebirds." She said as she walked onto the train. Rainbow Dash blushed a little bit.

"Don't worry." Nails told Rainbow Dash, "I promise to come visit you first thing in the morning."

"You Pinkie Pie Swear?" Rainbow Dash asked him expecting him to do it. What he did instead caught her completely off guard. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO!" came five voices from the train as they watched.

"How's that for a promise?" Nails said smiling.

"Ya,s that should do it." Said Rainbow Dash as she staggered a little bit from surprise. Nails turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow Rainbow Dash." And with that Nails started walking the path back to Ponyville. Rainbow Dash turned around.

"What are you guys staring at?" she said as she climbed onto the train. The engine started up and the six ponies made their way back to Ponyville. Rainbow Dash looked out the window and could see Nails trotting along the path. He looked over right at her and she realized that he could see her so she smiled at him which he responded to with a smile of his own. Rainbow Dash could already tell that he would be keeping his promise to her. "When has he ever lied to you anyway Rainbow?" she said out loud to herself.

"The time he told yah he was gonna die." Said Applejack who was leaning over the seat smiling.

"Not counting that one." Rainbow Dash responded to her. The two talked all the way back to Ponyville. The whole time they talked Rainbow Dash knew that Nails was here to stay.


	3. Heavy Metal Part 1

Heavy Metal Part 1

Rainbow Dash woke up early in the morning. Even though she had been out late last night at the wedding and coming back home she still had a few weather jobs to do before she could take her first nap of the day, but first she needed some breakfast. Pinkie Pie was usually awake at this time with the cakes so they could open Sugarcube Corner so she got ready to head over there. She took a look in the mirror. Her mane was messy so she quickly brushed it and was about to take off towards Sugarcube Corner when she remembered that Nails had promised to meet her first thing in the morning. She poked her head out from her home and looked down and sure enough Nails was sitting down there just staring at the house, or at least he had been until Rainbow poked her head out which was when he looked directly at Rainbow Dash and waved. Rainbow Dash smiled and glided down to him.

"Took you long enough." He said as she landed on the ground.

"How long have you been waiting here?" she asked.

"Uh, since about four." He responded.

"You've been there since four in the morning?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Well, I did promise to see you first thing in the morning and my morning starts really early." Nails responded with a smile.

"Ok, new rule. First thing in the morning means my morning." Said Rainbow Dash, "Not yours."

"Well excuse me for being exact, but to me first thing in the morning means that it is the first thing I do in the morning." Nails said as his stomach began to growl, "hehe, you can excuse me for that as well." He said rubbing his mane with his claw.

"You didn't eat any breakfast?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No, like I said, first thing in the morning means the first thing I do in the morning." Nails responded.

"Well, I was going to Sugarcube Corner anyway so why don't you tag along and get something to eat there?" Rainbow Dash asked already knowing he would say yes.

"Ok." Nails said, "I don't have anything that I need to do today really. The builders did a good job with my shop and house and I don't have any work to do yet."

"Don't worry, that means that we can spend more time together." Rainbow Dash said.

"Ya." Nails said as he looked towards Ponyville, "Hey, we're about a few hundred yards from Ponyville right?"

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash responded, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, how about a race to Sugarcube Corner?" Nails said, "The last time we tried racing you crashed into Applejack remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that, and you are so on!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she got into a running stance. Nails got into a stance as well.

"On the count of three. One… two… Three!" and the two of them were off in a sprint towards Sugarcube Corner. Rainbow Dash looked to her side and saw that Nails was right next to her running at her speed. He looked at her and smiled before pulling ahead. Rainbow Dash suddenly realized what she had done wrong.

"You didn't let me stretch!" she exclaimed as she continued to run.

"You didn't ask to!" he said as he looked back smiling. That's when he saw Rainbow Dash on the ground clutching her leg in pain. He immediately stopped and started running back to her hoping it was only a cramp. "What's wrong?" he asked when he reached Rainbow Dash. She looked at him and smiled.

"You were winning." She said before she kicked him in the leg and was immediately back onto her feet sprinting towards Sugarcube Corner. Nails had been caught off guard and had been knocked down.

Nails got up and watched Rainbow Dash for a second before he said to himself, "That's my mare." And with that he sprinted after her trying his hardest to catch up.

It wasn't long before the two of them reached Sugarcube Corner and they burst into the shop at the same time.

"I won!" Rainbow Dash said as soon as they were inside.

"We tied." Said Nails as he walked up to the counter, "and we both cheated in our own way. I cheated by not letting you work at one hundred percent and you kicked me."

Rainbow Dash smiled as she walked up beside him as he rang the bell.

"Hey!" shouted Pinkie Pie who had stuck her head out from the back room, "Just give me one smidge second and I'll be right with you two!"

Rainbow Dash looked over at Nails to see him sniffing the air. "I smell bread baking back there."

Rainbow Dash sniffed the air and smelled it herself. "That does smell good." She said, "Hey Pinkie Pie? What is that bread that I smell?"

"Oh! You mean our new bread that we're trying out! It's got cinnamon baked into it!" Pinkie Pie said poking her head out from the back room again obviously excited about the bread. "Do you want to be the first ones to try it?" she asked them.

"Pinkie Pie, it would be an honor for us to be the first ones to try it." Said Nails.

"Great! Let me finish baking it and you can be the first ones to try our Cinnabread!" she said as a bell was heard from the kitchen. "It's done!" she exclaimed as she rushed back into the kitchen to get the bread. When she returned she had the bread on a pan and the smell had grown increasingly tempting causing Rainbow Dash to drool a little bit.

"That smells delicious." Said Nails as he looked at the bread. "How much is it going to cost me?" said Nails.

"Well…" Pinkie Pie said, "The Cakes are running a few errands so it's on me. Call it a welcome home present for Nails."

"Thank you Pinkie Pie, but I don't want to do that. I'd feel better if I paid." Nails said.

"Nails, you don't have to do that." Rainbow Dash said, "You can accept one gift can't you?"

"Well, alright I guess I can take one." Nails said finally giving in, "but don't expect me to accept more gifts just because I accept one."

"Okie dokie Lokie!" said Pinkie Pie as she gave the bread to Nails and Rainbow Dash who headed over to a table. They instantly started eating and they both instantly loved the taste of the cinnabread.

"This is delicious Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as the two kept eating.

The bell by the door rang and a mare walked in who seemed to be lost. She walked up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" asked Pinkie Pie, "You don't seem to be from around here so you must be new to Ponyville and I would know that because I know everypony in Ponyville. I would go plan a party for you but the Cakes aren't here so I have to do all the work until they get back but at least I have my friends to-"

"Pinkie Pie!" shouted Rainbow Dash, "let the pony talk."

"Okie dokie lokie!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah," said the mare, her voice was kind of rougher sounding, "I'm looking for a pony by the name of Nails. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Right here." Said Nails who raised his claw into the air to let the mare know which one he was.

"Great my name is…."

"It's the claw isn't it?" Nails asked, "I was born with it."

"Really? That's interesting." Said the mare, "Anyway, my name is Sprints. My husband and I are planning to move into Ponyville and open up a gym here. We need you to make some weights because we heard that you were the town's blacksmith."

"Ok, it may take a while since I need to get some metal into my shop, maybe a week or so until I'm finished." Nails responded, "Do you have any designs or am I going to have to wing it?"

"I can get you the designs for them tomorrow. Does that sound good?" Sprints said to Nails.

"Ok, I can send the letter in to get the iron for it today then. I can give you the bill after I'm finished with the weights and equipment."

"Sounds good" Sprints responded, "I need to get back to Trottingham and help my husband finish packing up our stuff. We should be here in a few days. I'll mail the designs to you later today."

"Sounds good to me as well." Nails said as he stuck out his claw. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Sprints shook his claw with her own hoof, "Same here." And with that Sprints walked out of the shop and started heading home.

"Looks like you got some work." Rainbow Dash said as she finished her breakfast.

"Well, sending in the order is all I have to do today so other than that I should be free for the rest of the day. I can go do that as soon as we're done here so you can go do your weather jobs and we can meet back up later. Sound good?" Nails said as he finished his meal as well.

"Ok, Where do you want to meet up at later?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We could meet up at my house." Nails responded, "I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day so I might as well start getting stuff for heating the furnace. Some wood and all that."

"Ok, see you later then." Rainbow Dash said as she left to go do her weather jobs.

"See you Rainbow!" Nails said after she left. Nails quietly dropped a few bits on the table and was about to leave before Pinkie Pie spoke out after him.

"Aren't you forgetting something Nails?" she asked pointing at the bits.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said as he smiled and left Sugarcube Corner.

The next day, Nails was sifting through his mail when Rainbow Dash showed up at his house.

"Did the designs for that equipment come in yet?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, they came in alright and I got news for you. I recognize every single one of them." Nails responded.

"How do you recognize them?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Simple, I've used every single one of them before." Said Nails, "Shoulder press, leg flies, The Motherbucker."

"Excuse me?" said Rainbow Dash, unsure if Nails had actually meant his word choice.

"Well that's what we called it back in militia training." Nails responded, "It hurt so bad, although Applejack may be pretty good at it with all the apple bucking that she does."

"Wait, so you're saying that Sprints was in the militia?" Rainbow Dash said shocked.

"That or her husband… he just might be… no it couldn't be him." Said Nails who was a little bit lost in thought.

"Be who?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well, back when I was in training I was at a certain camp. There were rumors that in the next camp was some massive bodybuilder like pony that would have supposedly been an amazing soldier if he wasn't so passive." Nails responded, "It might be him though, you never can tell."

"What will you do if it is him?" Rainbow Dash asked Nails.

"Thank Celestia that we were at different camps. I wasn't exactly popular at the camp I was at. That's a story for a different time though." Nails said, "Right now, I need some help getting my shop ready. You wouldn't mind helping me out with that would you?"

"If it means that we can spend a little more time together than I am perfectly fine with it." Rainbow Dash said with a smile as the two headed into his shop. They talked for the rest of the day and Nails wondered if he was indeed about to meet the pony he had heard about in militia training.


End file.
